


Szczęśliwe zakończenie

by Anel07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anel07/pseuds/Anel07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konsekwencje rozmyślań nad tym czym jest szczęśliwe zakończenie i czy w ogóle istnieje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szczęśliwe zakończenie

Zabawne, że praktycznie wszyscy oczekują szczęśliwego zakończenia. Żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Czy ktoś to chociaż kiedykolwiek widział? To takie naiwne. A Harry nie był naiwny. Już nie. Nie po tym co widział. Nie po tym czego doświadczył.  
Przenikające przez zakurzone okno światło rozświetlało jego twarz radosnymi promieniami. Jemu daleko było jednak do tej radości. Jego oczy nie pamiętały już czasów, gdy dosięgał je uśmiech ust. Wciąż pozostawały w stanie żałosnego smutku i pustki. Nieczułe na wesołe igraszki słońca. Zmęczone ciągłym czekaniem na szczęśliwe zakończenie, które już nigdy miało nie nadejść. Wojna wcale nie skończyła się z chwilą zabicia Voldemorta, nie dla niego. Nie skończyła się nigdy, nie tak naprawdę. Toczyła się nieprzerwanie, jedynie zmieniła swoje okrutne oblicze. Harry wiedział, że przegrał. To uczucie okazało się jednak wręcz irracjonalnie wyzwalające. Podniósł wypełnioną gęstą cieczą fiolkę. Przez myśl przebiegło mu, że Snape zapewne wyśmiałby go za ten sposób, twierdząc, że eliksiry wreszcie go zabiły. Chociaż nie, pewnie wymyśliłby coś o wiele bardziej kreatywnego i zgryźliwego zarazem, ale Harry nie miał już na to siły. Wiedział, że tak naprawdę zabijały go goniące go na każdym kroku wspomnienia, a nie eliksir mający stać się o ironio jego wyzwoleniem. Zresztą Snape'a już nie było, a on już wkrótce miał dołączyć do niego pogrążając się do reszty w tym zagadkowym świecie niebytu. Znikając.  
Przechylił naczynie i przełknął gorzką ciecz. Gorzką niczym jego życie, pełne śmierci, tortur, zniszczenia i zmagań, które go przerosły. Przegrał. Ostatnim co poczuł była owa gorąca gorycz, rozprzestrzeniająca się po organizmie, niosąca upragnioną śmierć. Zasnął na wieki przy akompaniamencie pojedynczych łez skapujących z jego pokrytego siatką blizn policzka na kamienną podłogę. Otoczony ciepłymi promieniami słońca przynoszącymi ze sobą dawno utraconą nadzieję.  
To nie było szczęśliwe zakończenie, Harry zawsze jednak wiedział, że nie takie było mu dane. Zadowalał go aczkolwiek fakt, że sam stworzył swoje zakończenie. To mu wystarczało, a przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał, po raz ostatni zamykając szmaragdowe oczy.


End file.
